Problem: Solve the equation. $4.4=x-5.6$ $x=$
Answer: Let's add to get $x$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}4.4&=x-5.6\\ \\ 4.4 {+5.6}&= x-5.6{+5.6}~~~~~~~~~~~~{\text{add }5.6} \text{ to each side to get } x \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 4.4 {+5.6}&= x-\cancel{5.6}{+}\cancel{{5.6}} \\\\ 4.4 {+5.6}&= x\end{aligned}$ The answer: $x={10}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 4.4&=x-5.6\\\\ 4.4&\stackrel{?}{=} {10}-5.6 \\\\ 4.4 &= 4.4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$